yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Şablon:Miratul memalik
thumb|300px thumb|300px| [[Şablon:Miratul memalik - d ----- Mir'at - Mirat - Mirror - Ayna ----- Memalik - Memleketler ----- Mir'at-ül Memalik - Mir'at-ül Memâlik Sinop'lu Seydi Ali Reis ---- Mir'at-ül Memalik/VP http://tr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mir'at%C3%BC'l-Memalik Mir'at-ül Memalik /WP Mir'at-ül Memalik/VK http://tr.wikisource.org/wiki/Mir%27at-ül_Memalik http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/3442748.Ali_Sidi_Ali_Reis Mir'at-ül Memalik/Vecizeler ---- İlk seyahatname Türk Edebiyatının İlk Seyahatnamesi ---- Mir'at-ül Memalik/Sinop/1. Baskı/Takdim Mir'at-ül Memalik/Sinop/1. Baskı Mir'at-ül memalik/Mayıs Yedisi https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OAhslcUsuyVYNblBt6NXqsZpObJY3Jl4HnBjVKxWn9A/edit?usp=sharing ----- Mir'at-ül Memalik/Sinop/2. Baskı ---- Mir'at-ül Memalik/Besikduzu ---- Mir'at-ül Memalik/Emre Aköz köşe yazısı Mir'at-ül Memalik/Mehmet Barlas yazısı ---- VK tan transfer Mir'at-ül Memalik (kitap) Mir'at-ül Memalik (kitap)/Bölüm 1 Mir'at-ül Memalik (kitap)/Bölüm 2 Mir'at-ül Memalik (kitap)/Bölüm 3 Mir'at-ül Memalik (kitap)/Bölüm 4 ---- Mir'at-ül Memalik/Dünya dillerinde ----- Mir'at-ül Memalik/İngilizce Fordham University From: Charles F. Horne, ed., The Sacred Books and Early Literature of the East, (New York: Parke, Austin, & Lipscomb, 1917), Vol. VI: Medieval Arabia, pp. 329-395. Mir'at-ül Memalik/İngilizce/A. VAMBÉRY ------ Mir'at-ül Memalik/Almanca Mir'at-ül Memalik/Von Hammer tercümesi ----- Mir'at-ül Memalik/Fransızca Mir'at-ül Memalik/Jean-Louis Bacque Grammond Jean-Louis Bacque-Grammont ---- Salih Özbaran Portakiz arşivlerinde Osmanlı araştırmaları ile ünlüdür. ----- Hindistan haritaları ---- Seydi Ali Reis/Nogay ve Özbeklere bedduası Seydi Ali Reis/Portakal ... Orada kal https://docs.google.com/document/d/1bOiSy6RamKEAVQY1-r_SVhWwsbPXzULKE-d4vaj_4qU/edit?usp=sharing Seydi Ali Reis/Edhem Eldem Seydi Ali Reis/Gani Müjde ------ http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/3442748.Ali_Sidi_Ali_Reis Mir'at-ül Memalik/Vecizeler ---- İlk seyahatname Türk Edebiyatının İlk Seyahatnamesi ---- Mir'at-ül Memalik/Sinop/1. Baskı ---- VK tan transfer Mir'at-ül Memalik (kitap) Mir'at-ül Memalik (kitap)/Bölüm 1 Mir'at-ül Memalik (kitap)/Bölüm 2 Mir'at-ül Memalik (kitap)/Bölüm 3 Mir'at-ül Memalik (kitap)/Bölüm 4 ---- Mir'at-ül Memalik/Dünya dillerinde ----- Mir'at-ül Memalik/İngilizce Fordham University From: Charles F. Horne, ed., The Sacred Books and Early Literature of the East, (New York: Parke, Austin, & Lipscomb, 1917), Vol. VI: Medieval Arabia, pp. 329-395. Mir'at-ül Memalik/İngilizce/A. VAMBÉRY ------ Mir'at-ül Memalik/Almanca Mir'at-ül Memalik/Von Hammer tercümesi ----- Mir'at-ül Memalik/Fransızca Mir'at-ül Memalik/Jean-Louis Bacque Grammond Jean-Louis Bacque-Grammont ---- Salih Özbaran Portakiz arşivlerinde Osmanlı araştırmaları ile ünlüdür. ----- Hindistan haritaları ---- Seydi Ali Reis/Nogay ve Özbeklere bedduası ----- Ottoman naval expeditions in the Indian Ocean expedion ;An expedition typically refers to a long journey or voyage undertaken for a specific purpose, often exploratory, scientific, geographic, military or political in nature. Expedition may also refer to: Adventure racing, a combination of two or more endurance disciplines, long adventure races are called expedition races Bicycle touring, a long-distance type of bicycling that includes expedition bicycling, which are typically long journeys over tough terrain 1. a military campaign designed to achieve a specific objective in a foreign country (synonym) military expedition, hostile expedition (hypernym) campaign, military campaign (hyponym) Crusade (classification) military, armed forces, armed services, military machine, war machine 2. an organized group of people undertaking a journey for a particular purpose; "an expedition was sent to explore Mars" (hypernym) working group, working party (hyponym) Lewis and Clark Expedition 3. a journey organized for a particular purpose (hypernym) journey, journeying (hyponym) scouting trip 4. a journey taken for pleasure; "many summer excursions to the shore"; "it was merely a pleasure trip"; "after cautious sashays into the field" (synonym) excursion, jaunt, outing, junket, pleasure trip, sashay (hypernym) journey, journeying (hyponym) airing 5. the property of being prompt and efficient; "it was done with dispatch" (synonym) dispatch, despatch, expeditiousness (hypernym şamil kavram) celerity, quickness, rapidity Sefer, arkasından exploration gelir. سرعة, عجلة, بعثة, حملة, إرسال إِسْراع ; اِسْتِعْجال ; تَسْرِيع ; تَسْيِير ; تَعَجُّل ; تَعْجِيل ; تَوْجِيه ; رِحْلَة اِسْتِكْشافِيّة ; سُرْعَة ; عُجَالَة ; عَجَل ; عَجَلَة ; هَرَع ; وَشْك ; وُشْك ; وَفَز ]]